The present invention relates to a simplified electric switch construction which has two juxtaposed rows of terminals, the terminals of each row being adapted to be electrically connected together or connected to a common terminal and excited, which can effect stable switching and which can be very miniaturized. The present invention also relates to a switch which is simple in structure and capable of effecting stable switching operation stably, which can be miniaturized, and which incorporates an electronic circuit.
In many kinds of conventional discrete-component switches such as sliding switches and toggle switches, opposed and spaced contact elements are directly connected together by a push member or indirectly connected together via a moving contact element to provide electrical coupling therebetween. Generally, in a dual-in line package, abbreviated DIP, making use of such a switch terminals from each of the juxtaposed rows are electrically connected rather than adjacent terminals. This conventional package is difficult to miniaturize. Further, miniaturization of a dual-in line package in which adjacent terminals are electrically connected together is also limited, if it has the same construction as the conventional discrete-component switches. In addition, the contact condition of the contact elements may introduce problems.
Another type of dual-in line package has also been heretofore known in which switch driving portions are selectively actuated for providing a desired electrical connection between desired terminals via an electronic circuit incorporated in the package. This DIP switch has terminals which are similar to those of ordinary DIP switches and are connected to some portions of an electronic circuit fabricated on a printed board or the like, the switch being enclosed in a casing. Such switches tend to be bulky, because they combine a DIP switch and a separate printed board, which has an electronic circuit fabricated thereon and is usually encased in a molded resin material. Accordingly, a construction wherein a DIP switch is made integral with a printed board is desirable. However, the construction of the conventional discrete-component switch for use in a DIP switch does not allow a considerable miniaturization. Further, since the switch handles minute electric current, the stability of the contact state at its contact portions is not ensured. For example, even if contact portions printed on a printed board are pressed by the contact element of a switch having a conventional construction, a good contact will not be made. Therefore, it is required that the contact portions of the printed board and of the contact element be plated with gold and that the contact area of the contact portions be large.